mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Cayden Masher
Cayden Masher is biologically enhanced super-human, and the current king of Amun-Seth. Solomon Masher's biological son, and half brother of the Black Angel, Felix. He is widely regarded as the most powerful character in the game, and most skilled fighter on the planet. He has been known by a number of different names, including Thorn, Harbringer, the Slayer ''and the Horseman of War.'' His legacy has left people ashamed of him, admiring him or downright hating him. He is also infamous for having cheated death on two seperate occasions. History Origins Cayden was raised by his father, Solomon Masher, in Outland to keep him safe from the horrors of Arsinos and the Steel Tide. It is believed that his mother committed suicide (a theory recently disproved) shortly after his birth - an event that lead Masher into a spiral of self-loathing and fury, which would eventually lead to his unintentional creation of the A.I known as Sethos. Just before the fall of King Masher's rule, Forseeing his own death, King Masher used science to enhance Cayden's strength and agility, turning him into a super-soldier and ensuring his throne would have a powerful suitor when he was gone. The process, painful and pyschologically tormenting, damaged Cayden's capacity to feel pain and handle ordinary social enviromentss. In addition, Cayden gained the standard power of electro-magnetic manipulation via Ceph technology, known today as 'Zapping'. Following King Masher's fall, Sethos found Cayden shortly after forming Amun-Seth and took him as a hostage should Masher's legacy ever return. Renaming the boy 'Thorn', after his brash attitude, he trained him as an Operative and brainwashed him. Cayden became a talented fighter, eventually surpassing his mentor in strength and fury. Swapping Sides Following the events of the World Breaker Plot, Cayden discovered the truth about his origins and learned that Masher was his father, making him next in line to the throne of Amun-Seth. Following a brutal confrontation with the Outlaws, in which Cayden was ultimately defeated by Melissa Anderson, his judgement upon the situation was finally shifted by Jack Watermaine. Cayden fled from the Outlaws and eventually abandoned Sethos, disappearing for some time. At this time, Cayden contacted Moriarty in search of answers. Moriarty, being surprisingly helpful, directed him to Northrend to find his 'extended' family. After a long travel, Cayden met his half-brother, Felix Masher, for the first time. Sharing stories and information on their father, Cayden came to accept his true origins. He decided to return to the Outlaws and offered their support in bringing Sethos down. Following the final battle with Ruaumoko, Cayden accepted his role as heir to the throne of Amun-Seth and rejoined his father's side as Masher became king once again. Hive & Alliance with Ruaumoko Cayden failed to adjust to his life in Amun-Seth, believing himself to be continually manipulated. Whilst working for the UN, he grew to despise his father and the nations he worked for. He came to realise that technology and mass communication were the reason political heirarchies existed, as he believed they allowed the over-empowered to tread on the 'lesser' citizens caught up in the 'system'. Feeling powerless and imprisoned, he believed the entire world to be brainwashed into relying on this system, and only by 'tearing the world down' could it be more successfully rebuilt. Unaware that he was fostering a violent anarchist, Masher continued allowing Cayden to serve at his side. Eventually, Cayden's patience cracked and he turned to Ruaumoko to gain some level of control over his life. Cayden eventually stole the Orb from Amun-Seth when his biological mother revealed her existence, proving once and for all that his father could not be trusted. Cayden took the Orb to Tophat Island to find Masher, right after the Machine God left. There, Cayden murdered his father in cold blood and, after a battle with the Outlaws, disappeared from sight with the spirit of Ruaumoko under his control. The War of Northrend & Second Conflict with the Outlaws Following his alliance with Moriarty and the Machine God, Cayden became one of the first Horsemen in a bid to gain power and influence before starting his anarchic revolution. He returned to Northrend and sought the help of his brother once again to return Ruaumoko to his full strength. A talented bio-chemist, Felix helped Cayden created a virus that sucessfullyy restored Ruaumoko's full strength, despite disruption from various nations and their Operatives. Cayden was unaware that Felix was a Black Angel loyal to Whiro, however. Feigning a change of heart, Felix abandoned Cayden and sought out the Outlaws, infiltrating their ranks to spy and ensure they would help prepare Arsinos for Whiro's eventual arrival. Forced to rely on his Horseman allies, Cayden worked closely with Moriarty and sucessfully brought the Steel Tide the Northrend and returned Ruaumoko to power. This set the stages for the Breaking of Outland. Before leaving Northrend, however, he was confronted by the Outlaws, including his brother Felix. The group fought Cayden and were intially outmatched, though Anderson turned the tide eventually. In the final moments of the fight Old Doc severed Cayden's right arm and let him plummet down a cliff to his apparent death. Jack revealed, however, that Cayden survived the fall. Lupaian scouts have confirmed that he did, indeed, survive, and has had a new arm robotic arm crafted. He briefly lead Steel Tide forces in Outland. Apocalypse & First 'Death' Cayden's ambition for revolution eventually took over his desire for power. His allies in the Four Horsemen eventually posed more of a danger to his potential revolution than anyone else. When Arsinos effectively suffered a global Apocalypse from nuclear war, Cayden decided the survivors could easily be gathered together and guided into his anarchist ideal to survive. He split from the Four Horsemen and declared war on them. He began publically seeding his name across Arsinos, gaining a vast number of followers and gathering an army of keen soldiers around him. With his army raised, he set about plan to destroy the Four Horsemen. He would quickly learn about the existence of Whiro too, and the threat he posed - Cayden believed that all Titans, good or bad, posed a threat to humanity on countless worlds and sought to destroy them too, including their creations. Cayden eventually took his war to Outland, where he came into conflict with the Machine God. He agreed to a brief truce with the Outlaws in order to bring their common enemy down, despite secretly plotting to backstab them as well. It is rumoured that, during the final war, Cayden actually changed his mind and became genuinely close to the Outlaws. However, following his meeting of the Time Lads (his biological sons), and their death at Whiro's hand, his fury and vangeance returned worse than ever, and it was the Outlaws who were the target. By getting hold of the Orb, Cayden could effectively wipe out the Outlaws and any Titan he chose. When Cayden and the Outlaws destroyed the Machine God, Cayden attempted to seize the Orb for himself and use it to destroy Ruaumoko. Felix, however, revealed his true nature and backstabbed his brother. Cayden, heartbroken at his brother's betrayal and defenceless, was stabbed in the heart and then Felix exposed his soul to Whiro's mind, ultimately having the appearance of killing him. In reality, Cayden's soul was sucked into the Warp so Whiro could attempt to manipulate it. Return and War on Barvos What exactly happened in the Warp is unknown. Cayden ultimately resisted Whiro's influence and was forced to remain in the Warp as a prisoner. There, destined to drift for eternity, he was found by the dying spirit of the Titan named Mahuika - a relatively unknown being. Despite being different species, the two fell in love after sharing stories within the Warp, unbound by their physical nature in the Warp. Mahuika eventually sacraficed what was left of her energy to return Cayden to realspace, despite Cayden's objections. There, Cayden arrived on the planet Barvos. Finding the planet in the midst of a war, he quickly gathered a small following known as the Draconi and resumed his vendetta against the Titans with unrivaled fury. His exploits eventually lead to him killing the Titan known as Rongo, making him the first human to ever slay a Titan. Around this time his daughter, Naomi, was dropped from the Warp - the result of his encounter with Mahuika. Cayden proved to be a daunted but protective father - the experience of raising a child changed him dramatically. Following the creation of the Dark Avengers, Cayden initially ignored the group and set about his own mission. On the eve of their battle with the Black Angels, however, Cayden finally abandoned all his ambitions in favour of keeping his family, and those he had faith in, safe, siding with the Dark Avengers. He was loosely considered to be the 'guide' for the group for a short while. Ascendancy and second death After the Dark Avengers were sent to space, and joined the Caros Fleet, Cayden went out in search of both Zero and the Outlaws. Sucessfully finding both, and patching things up with them, he helped track down Nemeroth and told the Outlaws where and how to find the Dark Avengers. However, when they found Nemeroth, Cayden then realised that Nemeroth was Monty's re-incarnation. After Nemeroth brutally killed Felix, the group fled. Later on, during a Demonic attack on their ship, Zero changed sides to join with Nemeroth and sabotaged the ship's warp drive and kill everyone onboard. Cayden defused the overload, but suffered a fatal dose of radiation which killed him shortly after. Though his sacrafice kept the Outlaws fighting, this time his death was more permanent. Trashed & Scattered Some time later, Whiro attempted to alter the timeline of events by manipulating the memories of the pilot who originally flew the plane the Outlaws crashed in during World Breaker - this ensured the plane never crashed, and the Outlaws never got their powers. It also opened up an alternate timeline, in which Cayden was still alive. The alternate timeline was invaded by Wyatt, who attempted to re-syncronise the two dimensions by killing the Outlaws. Unfortunately, Sethos became aware of the Titan's involvement and sent Cayden to intercept. With the help of the 'human' Outlaws, Cayden was able to subdue Wyatt, but then realised he was holding his own flesh and blood. Wyatt explained the situation and, agreeing to help, Cayden was part of the group to re-align the two timelines. The group tracked down Moriarty with Wyatt's power of foresight, attempting to claim some Blacklight so that Wyatt could create a chunk of Sparkstone. They found no Blacklight, however, instead finding mysterious object that Moriarty had been ordered to activate as a desperate last resort. The object, unknown in its nature or origin, had the power to not only re-align the timelines but sent people from the new timeline to the current one. Violet Bloodstone, Serenity, Paddy and Cayden, all previously deceased characters, were sent through, arriving in realspace healthy and alive. Once they arrived, Cayden's two sets of memories from both timelines sync'd together, thereby resulting in a complete ressurection of his older self. Rise of the Machine God: Extinction Following Cayden's return to Barvos, he immediately began rallying what Custodis he could against both Isaac and Typhon. Many sided with him, though there was still a split amongst the group in the end. Cayden, putting his faith in both the Dark Avengers and Outlaws, decided that keeping them alive and allowing them to make the final choice was a better option than trusting either Isaac or Typhon. Though the group initially suffered casualties, including Cayden's own daughter, they eventually formed up and reached the House of Gold and Bones in one piece. He ensured the group's survival long enough for them to use a singularity on the Warp and destroy it, effectively ending the Eternity War. Upon their return to Barvos, Cayden took control of Devil's Crag and became the new, and rightful, king of Amun-Seth. The late Melissa Anderson's children, Alanna and Morena, also fell into his care, along with responsibility of Wyatt's safety. Aside from running Amun-Seth, Cayden immediately set about taking steps to investigate the mysterious company ExoTech, believing them to be suspicious. Revenant Following the post-Warp age, Cayden accepted his role as king of Amun-Seth with difficulty. Though he excelled at international relations, military and economics, he struggled to connect on a personal level with his people. He was often harsh with his penalties, or otherwise lacked any mercy against criminals, which earned him the title 'King Masher, The Ruthless'. Being a king, however, was nothing to him but an elaborate cover story for being a Spectre, an organisation set up to track down threats on a global scale, without engaging in any open combat. Cayden employed close to four hundred spies into his service, building a networked that rivalled even that of the Syndicate. His closest allies, Eskara, Wyatt and Zankai, became essential parts of the Spectre operations. Cayden became obsessed with tracking down Typhon, though to very little success. He also adopted a motherless child into the family, whom he named Miya. Though not his biological daughter, Cayden raised her regardless, having been a parent and guardian several times before. Content with his position and powerful in his infamy, he sits and awaits the next war that he expects... Powers Physically, Cayden's strength and agility were legend. His near-perfect cellular structure healed remarkably fast, contained highly dense muscle tissue and his metabolism allowed a near endless pit of stamina. He is a highly skilled fighter, fully knowledgable in a number of combat techniques. In physical combat alone, none are capable of matching him. Even powered individuals, such as Black Angels, have found themselves easily beaten. Trivia *Cayden's exact age is unknown. It is believed that, like his brother, the super-soldier serum has granted him long life, meaning he could potentially live to be several hundred years old. * Cayden, upon many other murders, was responsible for the death of King Amaru, by supposedly 'ripping out his own skull and beating him to death with it', which doesn't seem physically possible? * The super-soldier serum that gave Cayden his grotesque strength and speed was originally created by ExoTech. The first formula, however, was derived from Zephyr technology. * Despite being the 'prince' of Amun-Seth since World Breaker, it took Cayden the entire length of Eternity War to actually become the king.